


Gentle Affirmations

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Ways to Say 'I love you' [42]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7275607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, the first way to say <em>'I love you'</em>, is to ask <em>'is this okay?'</em></p><p>(Nicole Haught is a firm believer of establishing boundaries and consent).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle Affirmations

Nicole let her eyes roam across Waverly’s face for a short moment before she stepped forward to curl her arm around the woman’s waist. The tips of her fingers brushed over the smaller woman’s denim clad hip and then flowed upward to press against the small of her back to pull Waverly’s flush against Nicole’s torso. “Is this okay?” The red haired woman murmured as she dipped her head to brush her nose against Waverly’s cheek. The Officer ignored the clunk of the Earp Homestead's boiler and the thud of Wynonna's footsteps to peer into Waverly's gentle brown eyes to search for any hints of the woman's possible discomfort.

The brown haired woman hummed in reply as she lifted her hands to loop her arms around Nicole’s neck. “Yes.” Waverly whispered affirmatively, fisting her hands in the loose strands of Nicole’s hair to tug her down a handful of inches into a kiss. “It’s more than okay.” 

“Good.” Nicole chuckled against the soft purse of Waverly’s lips. The taller woman pressed forward into the kiss as she tightened her arms around Waverly’s back to secure her hold. Their lips brushed eagerly over one another whilst their mouths swallowed sharp gasps and short moans.

“I can’t believe,” Waverly began as she pulled away from Nicole’s mouth, panting and breathless, “that I ever thought that Champ was a good kisser.” 

“Oh,” Nicole chuckled, the fingers of her free hand shifting to curl tenderly around Waverly’s jaw. “I think you’ll find that I’m a lot better than Champ at a lot of things Waves.” 

“Such confidence,” Waverly teased, “I like it.”

“I thought you might.” Nicole breathed out in reply before she tilted Waverly’s chin up and bent her head to connect their lips once more.


End file.
